


You Ought to Be with Me

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Low Plot smut, Oneshot, Smut, ZA, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle is sent to kill Michonne but there's no way he's going to obey these orders...
Relationships: Merle Dixon & Michonne, Merle Dixon/Michonne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for Broushka. Thanks so much, I hope you are happy with this although I don't think I followed your prompt exactly. This is just what popped into my head first so I ran with it:) Teagan xoxo

**[You Ought to Be with Me - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWXuLHzj8JM) **

* * *

> **You Ought To Be With Me**

The sun was sitting up in the sky at high noon and he shouldn't have been surprised at the words of the Governor but there seemed to be no depths to which he would not sink now.

“You take Cartulio and Johnson and you kill her before she gets back to the prison,” he stated like he was giving him a coffee order.

Merle wasn't in the habit of questioning the Governor but this was a request he didn't agree with. It was coming to a boiling point at Woodbury, anyone with half a brain could see it and he'd have to make a decision about which ship he'd sooner sink with.

“She a threat to us?” Merle asked casually.

“Andrea says she's heading back there tonight and I don't trust that one just as much as she doesn't trust me. She will not reach the prison. Do you understand?”

If Merle didn't take the job, it would be given to Martinez and he'd make it ugly. Merle thought of actually killing Michonne and knew he would never do it. She had shown him no kindness but he didn't kill women. This would be the line he wouldn't cross.

/

In the early evening hours, he gathered the few things he cared about and packed them in his backpack to head out with the two men he was instructed to take.

“Ya'll don't lay a hand on her. You leave it to me, that's the Governor's order,” he stated clearly. “He wants her head and you two are just my back up. You got that?”

“You got it. Bout time we took this bitch out,” the older of the men grinned.

He could never remember the younger man's name but he seemed to agree. This would be his first mission under Merle's command and he wasn't looking forward to how this would have to play out.

Michonne was let out of the gates just as the sun was setting and after a tense goodbye with Andrea. He admired her moxy, Michonne was a woman to be reckoned with and he knew she'd be one of the last people standing when the world became even darker.

They waited for a good half hour after she left, Merle knowing he'd be able to track her easily no matter how far ahead she was.

“I want that sword,” Johnson smirked. “You gonna take her head with it?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Merle rolled his eyes. “Just keep it down.”

They were close within the hour and he knew he'd have to make a firm decision fast. He could sense her closer than she should be and he had the sneaking suspicion that she knew damn well she was being tracked. He wouldn't put it past Michonne to be tracking them right back...and as it turned out that's exactly what she was doing.

Against all his great instincts, she leapt from a tree and drove her katana through Johnson from above and impaled him in one split second. She lay her foot on his shoulder to withdraw her blade and the younger man with Merle just stood there stunned for a moment. He ran then and Michonne bolted after him. Merle jumped into action and took a shot at the younger man before he ended up decapitated by Michonne's blade, it would be an easier death. Somehow he caught Michonne in the upper thigh and she hissed out loud before turning her head to glare at him. She pulled back her blade and he insisted it was an accident.

“I'll drop you right this second. You back the fuck off!” she growled.

Merle groaned at the absolute disaster it turned into and fired a shot at the steadily escaping younger man who was acting like a chicken without a head. With both the Governor's men dead, Michonne began to question what the hell Merle was up to.

“I ain't gonna kill a woman,” he stated. “Apparently, I'll accidentally shoot one but I won't intentionally kill one.”

“You got me good,” she grumbled.

“Here, hang onto me, and let's get outta here.”

“Why are you helping me?” she argued.

“I just am. We gotta move before he figures out I've gone turncoat.”

/

Merle knew he couldn't get her as far as the prison by nightfall but he could get her somewhere safe enough and he had to do something about her leg. He pulled off his black shirt and tied it around her thigh which thankfully wasn't bleeding like he expected, he had only grazed her with a .22. Merle insisted that she wrap her arm around him and he walked on, carrying most of her weight for her. Eventually, they came upon a clearing with good cover, surrounded by a line of bushes and he lay her back on some soft grass.

“You gotta take your pants off,” he began.

“Not a chance,” she growled.

“Come on, I need to treat your leg. I got some stuff in my bag to bandage it up. Cover yourself with the shirt I tied around your leg, but I need to check it out and clean it up before it gets infected,” he pressed.

Michonne sighed and unfastened her tight black jeans and began to squirm out of them but it wasn't easy with her injury. Eventually, she was stuck on the ground in only her panties and his black shirt laying across her lap and he started to go through his bag to find his travel medical kit. Merle had always been an outdoorsman so he never went into the woods without necessary items like a medkit.

He poured a little alcohol over the wound on her upper left thigh and she whined and waved her hand like a fan to cool down the burn.

“I'm sorry about this,” he frowned. “I shouldn't have taken a shot at him when I did.”

“It doesn't look deep. I don't have the bullet stuck in there, do I?” she asked.

“Nah, it's just a graze but I bet it stings like hell. Again, I'm sorry. I was sent out here to kill you but I decided I need to cut my losses from that asshole once and for all.”

“He's a maniac,” she agreed.

Merle cleaned the wound and used medical tape and clean gauze to cover it. He helped her back into her pants and handed her a shot of his whiskey to go with his apology.

“So, what's next?” she asked.

“He'll know soon that I betrayed him. He'll send someone out to check on this mission and they'll find the bodies,” he sighed. “I wish we were somewhere safer than this for the night.”

“There's a better place not far from here,” she said. “We'd just have to follow the creek about ten minutes or so.”

“What place is it?” he asked.

“It's a barn but it has a loft for firewood and the door can be locked if the padlock and chain I left are still there. I stayed there once when I was outside Woodbury.”

“Let's go then,” he agreed, lifting her to her feet.

She was able to move better with her leg bandaged and they made good time. Sure enough, the chain and padlock she left were still at the barn and he locked them in before they pushed their luck anymore.

“We should get on up there and stay as quiet as we can,” he suggested as she eyed the ladder to the loft. “Can you make it up OK?”

“Yeah, it'll take me a minute but I'm OK.”

/

Eventually, they were both up in the loft in the dark of early evening. There was only about 12 by 15 feet and they had not much choice but to stay close.

“Is your leg OK?” he asked.

“It'll be fine. It's not hurting much anymore.”

“I ain't the shot I used to be, cause I never woulda hit you on purpose.”

She nodded and tried to find a comfortable spot in the loft, but it was nothing but pieces of wood and some plastic tarps.

“So what are we supposed to do now?” she shrugged.

“Wanna play twenty questions?” he joked.

“Sure.”

“Seriously?”

“What else can we do?”

“OK. Uh...what's your favorite color?”

“Hard-hitting question, Merle,” she smirked.

“OK, what's your bra size?”

“My favorite color is orange, smart ass,” she chuckled.

“Your turn.”

“What's your favorite song?”

“Damn...gimme a minute,” he said. “Hmmm.”

Merle seemed to be going through every song he'd ever heard and then finally answered.

“ _You Ought to Be with Me_ by Al Green.”

“My dad loved that kind of music,” she smiled.

“Best music to get a woman in the mood,” he winked.

“Ugh,” she sighed. “Is that all men think about?”

“Pretty much.”

Merle heard something then and knew it was the Governor's goons so he dove toward Michonne when he could see she was about to start speaking again. He covered her mouth with his hand and lay down over her in the loft to be out of sight should the goons break in to check the barn.

“Shhh,” he insisted in his most quiet whisper. “I hear them outside.”

She stayed frozen beneath his body and he felt that his right leg was between hers...it would be the worst time to get hard, but try telling his body that. Hell, he was still wondering about her bra size and thinking of playing some Al Green for her.

The voices became more clear and Merle turned his head slowly toward the door where they were shaking the door from the outside, unable to see the chain and padlock on the inside.

“You think someone's in here?” one asked.

“Well, someone locked it up.”

“Think we can bust it down?”

“Fuck it. I doubt either of them would stick around here.”

“And what if the Governor has them show up cause we didn't check it out?”

“You wanna waste an hour busting the door down with no tools just to see that it's empty?”

Merle prayed for them to go cause he was sure she could feel his dick pressing into her inner thigh now.

“Fine, but if they turn up I'm putting this on you.”

“Whatever. Let's head out toward the highway. I guarantee you Merle's trying to boost a car there right now.”

Finally, they headed away and he got up to his hands and knees over her with a look of bashful mischief on his face.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“We were about to get busted and you go getting a hard-on?” she exclaimed. “What the hell is wrong with men?”

“We can't help it,” Merle chuckled, backing off of her a little more. “It's been a million years since I had a woman. Sometimes a woman can just look at me a little too long now and get me halfway there.”

“You must be kidding.”

“Don't you have needs too?”

“Yeah, and I'm more than capable of dealing with it myself.”

“Damn,” he groaned. “You had to make me think of that, didn't you?”

“Merle!”

“Hey, you can deal with it, but I can't,” he argued, holding up his right arm.

“Really?”

“Really. You try getting it done with the wrong hand, it's worse than useless.”

“Sorry.”

“It's all good. Explains why I'm a horny monster though, right?” he chuckled. “My brain knows damn well you'd never have me but my body still seems to think I got a shot. Stupid body.”

“Never thought you even looked at me like that,” she said.

“I don't go around planning on jumping you or anything,” he insisted. “You don't have to be worried around me or nothing, but it's true I think you're a fine lookin' woman.”

“Sweet talker,” she smirked.

They ate some of the cookies and water Merle had in his backpack and soon it was dark but they decided not to travel on until morning. They could leave early and make it to the prison before the Governor's men were back on the search.

Pretty soon, they could no longer see each other and he wondered how the hell they'd pass the time.

“So what game do you wanna play now?” he asked.

“Eye spy is definitely out,” she answered.

Merle laughed himself silly for a minute, he loved a simple goofy joke more than anything.

“Eye spy,” he repeated. “Yep, we ain't playing that in the dark for sure.”

“Truth or dare?” she joked.

“Alright. Truth or dare?” he began.

“I was kidding.”

“I'm bored. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“You ever been with a woman?” he grinned.

“Merle!”

“You and Andrea? Never once in all that time alone in the woods?”

“No. Men are just one porn fantasy after another aren't they?”

“Kinda.”

“Truth or dare?” she asked.

“Dare.”

“Damn it...I can't think of anything.”

“I can wait.”

“Sing that song you like by Al Green for me,” she smirked.

He cleared his throat and decided to show her he wasn't the shy type.

_**Sit right down and talk to me** _   
_**About how you want to be** _   
_**You ought to be with me** _   
_**Yeah, you ought to be with me** _

_**Thinking about what people do** _   
_**Talking about how I love you** _   
_**Thinking there's nothing to what they say** _   
_**You're gonna be with me, anyway...** _

“Well,” she grinned, “Not bad...not bad at all.”

He had a rough and scratchy voice but he loved Al Green and gave it his best try.

“In the mood yet?” he asked.

“Shut up,” she laughed.

“Truth or dare?” he said, wanting to keep the game going.

“Truth.”

“You gonna pick truth every time?” he huffed.

“I'm afraid to pick dare around you!” she argued.

“Next time you gotta pick dare.”

“Fine.”

“What's your favorite sex position?”

“Good Lord, you really are hurting, aren't you?”

“Yep.”

“I like being on top.”

“Hot damn!” he growled.

“Merle!”

“Sorry. Your turn.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you want Andrea?”

“I thought I did, but she makes me feel like shit about myself. I tried to joke around and flirt with her and she just looked at me like I was something she accidentally stepped in. I gave up a long time ago.”

“That's a shame, sorry.”

“It's OK. I'm used to it by now. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to...tell me a secret. Any secret you got.”

He waited for her to answer and lay back on the floor of the loft to stretch out his legs in the small space since his feet were falling asleep.

“I'm kinda hurting too.”

“You're trying to kill me, aren't you?” he sighed.

“You asked for a secret. That's my secret.”

“So you can't take care of all your needs alone then?” he asked.

“Not quite. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Again?” she sighed.

“Annoying isn't it?” he chuckled.

“What's your favorite thing to do in bed?”

“I like it all but I really like going down on a woman.”

“You like that better than getting it yourself?” she asked skeptically.

“It gets me really into it. I like listening to a woman moaning and whining, it makes everything else hotter after that. It makes me feel needed.”

“You must be pretty good at it if they moan and whine,” she said.

“Never had any complaints...I miss making a woman happy. Think I'll ever find a woman again?” he asked.

“I'm sure you will. You sing Al Green and like going down, you should already have one, to be honest.”

“Hell, I'd settle for being kissed or touched or something. This world has no warmth in it anymore,” he sighed.

He was feeling like a crybaby for a moment and then he felt her moving closer in the dark. Out of nowhere she was next to him on the floor of the loft and had her arm wrapped around him.

“Thanks,” he sighed and lay his one hand over hers.

Her skin was soft and warm and he felt better already.

“Did you take pity on me?” he chuckled.

“I miss this too.”

Everything felt fine then and he smiled to himself in the dark. It wasn't sex, but it was still so nice.

“This is kinda strange, hey?” she said softly.

“You're tellin' me. Been wanting to touch a woman for ages and it turns out all I had to do was accidentally shoot one.”

“You're such a goof,” she sighed.

“I guess I'm a little nervous. I joke around more when I'm nervous.”

“You? Nervous? I don't believe it,” she argued.

“I like you. What can I say?”

He didn't mind admitting it. All he could think of was kissing her, so why pretend?

“Truth or dare?” she asked.

“Dare?” he said carefully.

“I dare you to do what you're actually thinking right now.”

“Uh...you sure?”

“Yes.”

Merle shifted around to roll her onto her back and although he couldn't see her face properly, he had a feeling that she wasn't freaking out as he came down slowly to kiss her just once softly on the lips. He lay back down at her side and waited for her to speak.

“Wow...”

“Bad?”

“No. Good.”

“You OK?”

“Yeah...just surprised.”

“I'm surprised I did that too.”

“It's not that...I'm surprised that I want you to do it again.”

He didn't need to hear any more than that. Maybe she would change her mind and she was free to do that, but he had to try while the moment was right. He'd never have a beautiful woman like Michonne beneath him again.

Merle moved in and kissed her again, slower and more sensual than the first time and felt her hands come to rest on his upper arms as he lay over her. In only a matter of a minute or two the kiss became more heated and he dared to fill her mouth with his tongue only to find that she was more than willing to reciprocate.

Merle rested his weight on his elbows and moved his knees between hers. This would either happen or it wouldn't but he was going for it. There was a point where all one could do is follow their instincts and his instincts were telling him to please her as best he could. He thrust slowly against her and she let out a little moan of enjoyment that led him to believe he was on the right path.

He brought his mouth to her neck and licked the shell of her ear gently, teasing her further into it, “You gonna let me please you, honey? You gonna let me go down and get you there?”

“Jesus...I think I just might.”

“You should. I swear to God I'll get you off nice. I won't let you down, angel.”

/

He was seductive to the point that here she was offering him her body and it seemed to make perfect sense, it did to her body at least. She wanted to see what the man could do to make a woman moan and whine so she decided to help him out a little and unfastened her jeans to help him out.

“You got me so hard, honey...I wanna give you everything,” he moaned into her neck and she didn't care about anything else in that moment except pleasure.

Michonne reached down then to see what she had coming to her and was stunned by the hardest dick she'd ever felt.

“Good God, you do need it, don't you?” she hissed.

“You have no idea how bad I need it.”

“Give it to me then.”

He had only the one hand but still managed to get her undressed with a little of her help and although it was chilly in the night air, she couldn't care less. She pulled him down between her legs then and yanked his shirt up over his head to run her hands down his bare chest and then ripped at the fly of his khakis. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his dick and groaned with need. He was huge and so hard. There was no more thinking, this was all sex and she loved it.

“Fuckin' hell...I can't wait to ride this dick,” she grinned.

“Not till you cum,” he informed her. “Spread those thighs and let me make you feel good, honey.”

His mouth was a sin and she needed it in the worst way. She only wished that she could see him, but all she was left with was the way his hand felt holding her hip and the way his kiss was creeping closer and closer to her womanhood.

Soon she could feel soft warm lips on her own and then his tongue gently urging her lips apart.

“Oh God!” she winced. “Don't you dare stop.”

She could feel him grinning against her lips and it was too hot for words. She felt thick fingers slowly filling her and a soft yielding tongue lightly brushing over her clit as her legs fell helplessly open to him.

“Please...oh God, please,” she rambled.

He sucked her lips and clit, fingered her just right, and then moved that same hand up between her legs to tease her nipples. The man was a demon; he had to be to pull this off.

She could sense it was all too much and grabbed his head with both hands, fucking his mouth like she was dying for it, and in honesty she was.

Spent. Completely spent and sprawled on her back and yet she still wanted more.

/

He was grabbed and rolled over in a fit of lust by a woman half his size and then she was over him, leg thrown over his hips and her perfect pussy slipping and sliding back and forth over his dick. She sounded like she was going to cum again...but surely, she wasn't going to cum twice. Was she?

“I need to cum again...do you want it on your dick?” she asked.

“Uh...fuck yes?” he begged.

She took him in then, inch by inch, and then she was riding. Merle grabbed her hip with his left hand and she worked him over like he never felt before. It was steady but smooth and then she came apart on him, her body clenching and leaving him a mess.

“Oh fuck me, woman! I can't take this. If you want me to fuck you, you better hop off.”

“Next time. You can fuck me good next time,” she whined.

“But-”

“Shhhh!” she insisted, riding him harder and harder until he came with a full-body shudder at the very same moment she came for the second time.

“Oh yeah!” she sobbed. “Oh my God yes!”

/

“I couldn't help it,” he exclaimed as he floated back down to Earth.

He was convinced that no man could resist blowing his load with a woman like Michonne riding him so good but he still felt bad. Then he frowned in confusion at her last statement...did she say next time?


	2. Chapter 2

> **Chapter 2**
> 
> * * *

Merle woke up with Michonne in his arms and felt like a man again, like he'd won the lottery. She said there would be a next time and he took that to mean that she was giving him a chance. It was exciting, he was excited just to be alive that morning.

“Hey you,” he grinned, pulling her in close for a big bear hug.

She yawned and stretched and he leaned in for a kiss that she wasn't expecting.

“Oops, got your forehead there,” he chuckled. “How are you feeling, honey? Is your leg OK?”

“Uh...yeah. I just need to head outside for a moment.”

“OK.”

She seemed off and he figured he was probably coming on too strong. Merle backed it off when she came back in from going to the bathroom.

“We should go,” she said. “The sun's almost all the way up and if we're fast we could get there before anyone from Woodbury is out searching.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Uh...about last night.”

“Let's talk about that later, OK?”

“OK.”

He had definitely taken it wrong and there was going to be no next time. He ached for the night before already but decided to be a man about it. She didn't need him acting like a child, sometimes things were said in the heat of the moment and he wasn't going to push her about it.

They gathered up their things and headed out toward the prison. Merle withdrew into himself as they walked and wondered why she'd say the words next time if she didn't mean it. Why tease him at all if she just wanted the one night? Still, he was grateful for what he could get and he wouldn't be a baby about it. She had been kind enough to give him one perfect night and maybe him having no stamina was a problem after all. He tried as best he could but it felt so good he just couldn't take it.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he smiled.

“You're so quiet all of a sudden.”

“I'm OK...just tired maybe. You OK?”

“Yeah.”

It was awkward and he didn't know why. They had been laughing and joking only the night before, wrapped up in each other's bodies and having the kind of sex he dreamed about.

/

Back at the prison, they were grilled by Rick for an hour before being put in the same cell while the group discussed at length whether to trust them or not. They were all the way up on the forth level of the cell blocks where they couldn't hear the conversation and he sat on a cot across the cell from her wondering where he stood.

“Think they'll let us stay?” he asked.

“Probably. Rick just likes these power trips. This is just for show to let us know who's boss.”

“Yeah, probably...Michonne?”

“Yes?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Why?”

“I think I got the wrong end of the stick last night. I thought I heard you say there'd be a next time and I let myself get all excited like you were my girlfriend or something. I'll back off now, I promise...I just got a little greedy thinkin' we could be something.”

She didn't say anything and he decided to just give it a rest. He lay down on the bunk and faced the wall so he wouldn't have to look at her. This was probably worse than never having touched her at all. He never thought he'd wish it hadn't happened but he was starting to.

“Merle?” she said finally.

“Yeah?”

“I was just kinda scared.”

“It's OK. The last thing I want is to push you.”

“I'm afraid to feel the way I do about you...every time I care about someone I lose them. I wasn't expecting to feel this way and it just scared me.”

He rolled over and could see that she wasn't just feeding him a line.

“I know it happened fast but I really like you, Michonne...I always have ever since I first saw you but I didn't let myself want you cause I never thought you'd think twice about me.”

She got up and walked over to the cot where he was pouting and lay next to him, holding him from behind.

“I didn't mean to be like that this morning. I did say there would be a next time, I do want that...just don't you dare go getting killed on me,” she sighed.

“I won't...you neither,” he smiled, rolling over to hold her back.

“Why did you have to go and make me like you?” she grinned.

“If I knew I could I woulda done it even sooner, trust me.”

She kissed him then and it was sweeter this time, more gentle and he loved it. He pulled her leg up around his hip then, careful not to touch the sore spot.

“You're so fuckin' beautiful,” he whispered as his kiss found her neck and she pulled him in even closer.

“I shouldn't need it again so soon, should I?” she giggled.

“If you want it, I got it and I swear I can last longer than last time.”

“I wasn't mad at it, Merle. You haven't had sexual relief since Atlanta. I would be in heat like a cat by now if I couldn't even take care of myself.”

“It ain't been easy,” he agreed.

“So why don't we test out this bunk?” she moaned, rolling over him to kiss his neck.

“What if they come back?”

“They won't. They'll be debating this for hours according to how Andrea described Rick. He'll leave us here all night to make a point,” she insisted.

Merle held her over him and let himself believe it once more that he'd found someone. She rocked her body against him, straddling his hips and teasing his dick with the sweet pressure of her weight on him. The way she moved was enough to make a man weak. Michonne was so much more than just a beautiful woman and although he didn't feel he really deserved her, he decided to just let himself enjoy it.

He pulled off his shirt and she began to kiss his neck and chest. She was blessing him with each kiss, making him somehow better than he was before. Only the night before they'd been together but it still felt new because this time the tone was entirely different. He was in no rush to get there, he just wanted to take his time and it was clear that she wanted that too.

/

She kissed her way down his body to his belt buckle and soon he was undressed and at her mercy. Michonne liked the way he kissed and the way it felt to just be close to him. He looked at her as if she could solve the whole world's problems. He groaned as she began to please him with her mouth and he looked back over his shoulder toward the cell doors to be sure nobody was coming.

She felt his hand on her shoulder pretty soon and he warned her that his stamina wasn't what it once was.

“What you're doin' to me there, honey. I can't take it.”

They went back to kissing on the bunk sideways due to lack of space and she did him a solid by undressing herself, knowing it was hard for him to do it with only the one hand. He pulled her in close with his left hand on her ass and their bodies fit like hand in glove. He bent his head down to kiss her neck and her perfect breasts and she sighed in his arms so sweetly.

“I never felt this happy,” he confessed. “I get what you mean...I couldn't stand to lose you now.”

“I know it won't be easy to feel this way,” she agreed. “But we can't walk away now.”

Merle rolled her under him then, he needed to get her there and he needed to make love to her properly. He moved his non-dominant hand down between them to tease her and found her more than ready for him. A few slow circles with his fingertips around her clit and her eyes were starting to roll back in her head so he slid inside to take it home.

She raised her heels up to rest on his lower back and he fucked her nice and steady.

“You feel so good in me,” she whined.

“That what you needed, honey...do I give you what you need?”

“Oh yeah...don't stop.”

He moved his hand back down to tease her clit and moved back to fuck her with her legs up and open.

“Good lord, you're a fuckin' stunner,” he moaned at the sight of her perfect body laying out before him.

He watched as his dick disappeared deep within her and gently teased her clit with his fingers.

“Gonna cum for me?” he asked when he felt the first flutters of her pussy against his dick.

“Oh yeah...keep it right there!” she cried out. “Right there...don't stop.”

He felt it rain down over her and she arched her back to let the sensation pull her all the way under. Merle leaned over then to kiss her and was immediately wrapped up in her arms and legs as he drove it home toward the finish line.

“Mmmmm...oh fuck!” he growled as her fingernails were dragged slowly down his back.

She grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling him even deeper inside her, and begged him to cum all over her.

“You're killin' my stamina, woman! You're too fucking hot to handle it for long.”

Merle was wasted again and pulled out to finish on her belly. They'd been careless last time but it was definitely wise not to continue that trend. He bent down once more to kiss her passionately and then looked up to ensure they were still alone, only to find Daryl looking at them with his mouth gaping open.

“So...can we stay?” he asked, still crouched over Michonne, who then looked back over her shoulders to find Daryl bug-eyed and silent.

“Christ!” she squeaked and pulled Merle's shirt over her body.

“Yeah...you can stay. Rick says it's all good,” Daryl finally muttered.

“Cool. Uh...we'll be right down.”

“Yeah. OK.”

Daryl walked off like he'd just witnessed a crime and Merle and Michonne burst out laughing at the absurdity of life. They had each other now. It was true that nobody would understand or likely approve, but the way they felt couldn't be explained or denied. Happiness happened the way it was meant to and who were they to question it?


End file.
